Saving Faith
by lemons
Summary: After helping the Angel crew rid themselves of Angelus, Faith finds she has more in common with Willow than she thought.
1. Default Chapter

Author: gotlemons  
  
Paring: Willow/Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any portion be it ever so  
  
small of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series. I make no  
  
money from this just a bit of satisfaction.  
  
Rating: PG/Language for now  
  
Synopsis: Willow travels to L.A. to help restore Angel's so and  
  
encounters Faith.  
  
SAVING FAITH  
She wasn't sure what she would find as she pulled into the Hyperion's  
  
parking lot. The young girl, Fred, who had called had been too  
  
frantic to give many details. All Willow knew was that somehow  
  
Angelus was on the loose again and terrorizing an already beleaguered  
  
Los Angeles. From what she could see around her as she parked  
  
switching off the ignition, the Los Angeles crew must truly be at  
  
their wit's end. There was no daylight to speak of and people seemed  
  
to be running wild in the streets. Well, what humans were left  
  
anyway. Grabbing her crucifix and stake, she slid out of the seat  
  
and made her way to the front doors of the hotel.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, hoping with all that was in her that she  
  
could do what would need to be done. She so wanted to make up for  
  
all the pain she had caused in the past few months by being there for  
  
Angel and his team. Willow pulled open the large oak door and  
  
entered what once was a very opulent lobby. Now it seemed more like  
  
the living area in a frat house. She could see take out boxes strewn  
  
haphazardly, covering tables, floors, you name it, it seemed to be  
  
covered by something.  
  
As she went down the stairs to enter the main room, her eyes fixed on  
  
a sleeping figure on the circular velvet couch in the middle of the  
  
room. The dark haired woman seemed childlike lying with her thin  
  
arms wrapped tightly around her knees. The sheath of brown, wavy  
  
hair obscured her face. Willow really didn't want to disturb the  
  
slumbering girl, but knew she had to get acclimated as quickly as  
  
possible if she were going to be of any use to Angel and get back to  
  
Sunnydale to aid in the fight against the First.  
  
Willow crept slowly toward the young woman, bending down as she  
  
reached the edge of the couch. She set her tools of protection on  
  
the floor beside her as she gently shook the woman on her shoulder.  
  
She took her hand from the girl's shoulder as the figure began to  
  
stir.  
As Faith felt a light pressure on her arm, she lashed out  
  
instinctively to gain control of her foe. Faith had been through way  
  
too many hard times and dangerous situations to just roll over and  
  
find out who had the nerve to wake her up. Her hand grasped at the  
  
forearm of the person and she wrenched the offender downward as she  
  
rolled positioning herself in an offensive stance.  
  
A muffled, "Umpphh," was all that came out of the woman's mouth as  
  
Faith's free hand twisted into her hair just above her forehead. The  
  
woman's neck snapped backward with a jolt as Faith brought her eyes  
  
down to meet green eyes all too familiar to her.  
  
"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Red, are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
Faith was fuming, she couldn't believe someone who had been fighting  
  
demons for years would just walk up into an unknown situation, let  
  
alone one of the venerated Scooby Gang, like little miss Mary  
  
Sunshine. "You'd think B would have taught you better than that by  
  
now, huh?"  
  
Faith relinquished her hold on Willow and stepped back from the  
  
obviously overwhelmed witch. Willow began to smooth her hair through  
  
her hand while shaking out the pain from her forearm. She really  
  
hadn't expected to encounter Faith first thing upon arriving. She  
  
knew the slayer was out of prison and helping the L.A. gang, but she  
  
had hoped for a bit of time alone with Wesley or one of the others  
  
before spending anytime with Faith.  
  
"Hi, Faith. I thought you might be Fred. From what I have heard she  
  
seems a little on the meek side to be too menacing. So I thought it  
  
would be safe to wake her up," she replied sheepishly. " I guess I  
  
shouldn't assume anything."  
  
Willow was brought back once again to her first impression of the  
  
sleeping figure. "Faith, how much weight have you lost?"  
  
"Don't know they don't really have scales in prison or real food for  
  
that matter. I've read that B and I have a faster metabolism than  
  
average people. Something to do with having our slayer strength and  
  
needing to have more calories to compensate," Faith replied with a  
  
blank expression. "And we also have to have more food to boost our  
  
immune systems so we heal faster."  
  
"You read that, where?"  
  
Willow almost had to pick herself up off the floor she was so taken  
  
aback by the woman in front of her. This was not the same Faith that  
  
she had known in high school. She let herself for the first time  
  
really look at the slayer. Gone were the painted on leather pants  
  
and nipple bearing t-shirts. Faith had replaced them with a pair of  
  
well-worn jeans with a bit of give in them. She had on a t-shirt,  
  
but one that left a bit to the imagination. Of course, she was still  
  
showing off her tattoo, but Willow noticed that her outer appearance  
  
was not the only thing that had changed.  
  
In high school each time Willow had been around Faith the young  
  
slayer seemed to be coiled tight like a spring. Willow always  
  
believed that the girl had so many conflicting emotions going on at  
  
once in her head that she didn't know whether to be your best friend  
  
or beat the shit out of you. She had found herself intimidated by  
  
both prospects.  
  
Now, the air around Faith no longer crackled with energy. She had  
  
become subdued; she almost seemed at peace if not with the world, at  
  
least with herself. Her hair was a bit longer now and as Willow  
  
looked eye to eye with Faith, she saw none of the coldness that she  
  
had experienced at knifepoint. Willow now saw a gentleness and  
  
timidity that had never been associated with this self-proclaimed bad  
  
girl before.  
  
Faith made no move to look away from Willow's gaze. She knew Willow  
  
was finding it hard to believe that Faith might actually know a thing  
  
or two about slayer history. She figured the witch didn't think she  
  
even knew how to read. And she didn't blame the girl, she never  
  
really opened up to Willow back in Sunnydale. And she really didn't  
  
plan on it now, but she was going to be kind to her, even if they  
  
weren't destined to be best friends.  
  
"You'd be surprised how long 24 hours really is when you are locked  
  
up, Red."  
  
She saw the look of guilt on the witch's face. "I didn't say that to  
  
be mean to you. It's just that when you have nothing but time ahead  
  
of you, you realize how much time gets wasted when you don't use it.  
  
Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. It makes more sense than you know," Willow stated.  
  
Her mind drifted back to all too familiar thoughts of Tara. She had  
  
abused their relationship, lost precious time with her girl, and then  
  
lost her girl completely. What she wouldn't give to have that time  
  
back.  
  
Faith noted Willow's serious expression and decided that she wanted  
  
to tell her more about what had happened in prison. Just as Willow  
  
had noticed the changes in Faith, Faith was now making her own  
  
observations. Willow was no longer the plucky, happy go lucky  
  
sidekick to the slayer. She seemed drawn and saddened. None of the  
  
L.A. gang had kept up with the Scoobies since Buffy's return from the  
  
dead. She pondered what could have happened to the witch that would  
  
bring her to such a low point.  
  
Motioning for Willow to sit on the velvet couch, Faith took a seat  
  
and began telling a bit of her story. "I decided that if I was going  
  
to redeem myself to anyone, it would have to be myself first. I mean  
  
if I don't love me how can I expect to really care about anyone else."  
  
Willow shook her head urging Faith to continue. "So, I wrote down all  
  
of the things I didn't like about myself, I kept them very detailed.  
  
Then I grouped them in categories."  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows and said, "Did you use different colored  
  
pens, y'know, so you could denote priority levels?" The witch's face  
  
seemed to glow as she asked Faith this question.  
  
"Well, no, but I wish I had, it's a good idea. It would have made  
  
the diagram so much easier. Anyway, so I came up with like three  
  
huge things I didn't like or was disappointed in myself for and began  
  
working on them."  
  
"How do you work on those things when you're in prison? I mean it  
  
isn't like you can go out and get a self-help book." This long  
  
dormant side of the slayer had officially intrigued Willow. She  
  
always knew Faith had intelligence. Sometimes too much for her own  
  
good, or theirs, when she had some evil plan in the works. Now Faith  
  
seemed more on Willow's level, perhaps even a bit geeky. Willow  
  
chuckled at her last thought and knew the old Faith would have kicked  
  
her ass for it, but she wondered if the new Faith would be all that  
  
offended.  
  
"Nah, we couldn't really go out and get stuff, but the prison library  
  
had a good stock of self-improvement stuff. But that wasn't what I  
  
needed." Faith stated this with authority and a slight grin. "When I  
  
was around you guys, the thing I missed most was school. I know, I  
  
know, Red, never thought you would hear the bad ass say that, huh?"  
  
A cherubic grin spread across Willow's face. "Well, now we never knew  
  
you were a closet genius, but I am not surprised. I knew you didn't  
  
just have cobwebs and thoughts of sex in there, " Willow said  
  
pointing to Faith's forehead.  
  
"Well, Red, no cobwebs, but there were lots of sex thoughts, lots and  
  
lots. So I guess you could say I have come out of the closet. I am  
  
here, I am smart, get used to it!" Faith giggled as she saw the  
  
color rise to the redhead's cheeks. "Hey, Red, I didn't mean to  
  
embarrass you. You know you being gay and all. I am sure that you  
  
and Blondie are totally happy. And I want you to know that if we  
  
actually become friends, I am willing to march in the Pride parade  
  
with you. I can hold up a sign, `I'm proud of my gay witches!"  
  
Faith looked over at Willow realizing that she had become even more  
  
serious than before.  
  
"Hey Red, did I say something wrong?"  
  
Willow wasn't sure if she was still breathing. Faith had no clue  
  
about the past year. How could she even begin to explain that she  
  
had briefly become Buffy's nemesis? Even more importantly, would she  
  
be able to talk about Tara without breaking down. She really had had  
  
only sporadic conversations with the Scoobies about it. And even  
  
though Kennedy had pressed to be let in, Willow just had not been  
  
ready to share her memories of Tara yet. But somehow, sitting here,  
  
in this worn out hotel with a woman who had wanted her dead a few  
  
times, she knew she could let the tale of her love flow into the  
  
rafters of the room. She trusted Faith innately. And knew this was  
  
going to be a long night. 


	2. Part 2

Author: gotlemons  
  
Paring: Willow/Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any portion be it ever so  
  
small of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series. I make no  
  
money from this just a bit of satisfaction.  
  
Rating: PG/Language for now  
  
Synopsis: Willow travels to L.A. to help restore Angel's so and  
  
encounters Faith.  
  
Section 2  
  
Willow looked at her shoes, noticed each scrape and imperfection from  
  
wear. She wanted to tell Faith she just couldn't think of a way  
  
how. She slowly let her hands fall into her lap, bringing her eyes  
  
to meet Faith. "No, Faith, you didn't say anything wrong. A lot has  
  
happened in the past year, to all of us, and I guess me in  
  
particular."  
  
"Do you want to tell me, Red? I mean I know I'm not exactly your  
  
first choice to learn and grow, hug and share with, but I have become  
  
a pretty good listener. You can try me out, y'know," Faith said this  
  
with a sincerity that Willow had never experienced in the time she  
  
had known the slayer. Miracles do happen, just not to her.  
  
"I do want to tell you. I am just having a hard time picking exactly  
  
where I should start. I mean do a breeze through the highlights or  
  
get to the down and dirty right away?!" Faith wasn't sure if the  
  
question was rhetorical or not, but to be safe she stayed quiet.  
  
Willow seemed to be about to open up to her. And after three years  
  
in jail she wanted, no needed the human contact. For the first time  
  
in her life Faith knew she needed a friend. And not the kind of  
  
friend who just gets drunk and steal cars with you or who wants to  
  
get in your pants. Those are the only kind of friends she had really  
  
had. At one time she thought there might be more with the Scoobies,  
  
but a bad twist of fate and some stupid decisions on her part tore  
  
that apart.  
  
Willow had been staring off, eyebrows crinkled in frustration at not  
  
being able to express herself properly. She knew if she just babbled  
  
it out then Faith would know, but that wouldn't be fair to herself or  
  
Faith. So she decided to start at the beginning.  
  
"I guess all of this really started, at least with me, when we were  
  
fighting Glory, the Hell God with bad fashion sense. I think it was  
  
the first time that Buffy had ever really felt ordinary or truly  
  
human. Nothing she did would even begin to affect Glory. At the  
  
time we just thought she was a demon. We weren't hip to the whole  
  
God drama." Willow marked her last remark with a sigh of  
  
resignation. "Maybe if we had known what she was sooner we might have  
  
made different decisions. But we didn't. Anyway, Tara and I were  
  
arguing one day as new couples sometimes do. I acted like a big baby  
  
and stormed off leaving Tara to go to the outdoor fair on her own."  
  
"A small argument doesn't sound that bad, Red," Faith replied,  
  
wanting to reassure Willow that she was really listening.  
  
"I know, but Glory attacked Tara at the fair. This particular bitchy  
  
Hell God needed energy to survive. And not to sound too "Night of  
  
the Living Dead", but she got that energy from eating brains." Faith  
  
had heard of a lot of disgusting things, had done a few herself, but  
  
brains went beyond the pale in her mind. Seeing Faith's scrunch in  
  
revulsion Willow quickly clarified her statement. "No, no, Faith,  
  
she didn't like say give me a spoon and serve it up. She would feed  
  
off the energy off the mind." Willow rose from her seat moving toward  
  
Faith demonstrating how the energy suck worked with her hands clasped  
  
on each side of Faith's skull.  
  
"When Tara wouldn't tell Glory who the key was, she put her hands  
  
inside my baby's mind and took her sanity." As Willow ended her  
  
statement her hands were shaking against Faith's head. She felt the  
  
suddenly dizzy and sank down right next to Faith.  
  
"See that's what it does. She couldn't express herself anymore. No  
  
matter what, my Tara was gone. And someone had to pay."  
  
The vacancy of emotion in Willow's eyes made what came next all too  
  
familiar to Faith. She had walked the same road; she just hoped that  
  
in the end the witch's path had diverged from hers. She had never  
  
felt such empathy for anyone. Willow continued, "After I knew Tara  
  
was safe, I went to the Magic Box and absorbed into my being very  
  
dark magic. I pulled the words right off the pages of the books. I  
  
was determined and focused on getting back what was mine. I realize  
  
now that I had lost a bit of my humanity that day. In the end I  
  
almost lost it all. But this is just the beginning of the story."  
  
Faith wanted to hear more, but since her guest had arrived some 3  
  
hours ago she hadn't offered her a drink or shown her to her room.  
  
She was also worried that the rest of the gang would show up and  
  
Willow would stop talking. "Willow, I hate to interrupt, but would  
  
you be more comfortable not talking about this all out in the open.  
  
I can show you to your room, and while you are getting settled I can  
  
make dinner. Does that sound alright?"  
  
"You can cook?" Willow deadpanned.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, but don't advertise it. I always cooked my own meals  
  
even when I was little. If I didn't no one else would. Of course my  
  
culinary expertise has improved since my macaroni and cheese days,"  
  
Faith replied.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to maybe take a shower and unwind a bit. We can  
  
talk more over dinner."  
  
"Do you want a glass of wine or anything?" Faith inquired.  
  
"Not right now, but maybe with my meal. What are you going to make,  
  
o'great chef Faith?" As Willow finished the sentence she began to bow  
  
before Faith, giving the other girl an impish grin.  
  
"Well, I was thawing some chicken, I could spice it and add some  
  
veggies I bought at the Farmer's Market. I sound so damn domestic.  
  
This is so gonna ruin my image. You have to swear you won't tell,  
  
Red."  
  
Solemnly, Willow looked at the girl responding, "Not, if my life  
  
depended on it slayer."  
  
Turning from her companion Faith realized that Willow had recognized  
  
her as a slayer and not just some Psycho bitch. Well, that was a  
  
great improvement. As she made her way into the Hyperion's kitchen  
  
she thought, it feels damn good to be a slayer again.  
  
While Faith was busy in the kitchen, Willow had laid out fresh  
  
clothing and was slipping into her underwear when she heard the  
  
distinctive buzz of her cell phone. She hurried across her room to  
  
where she had laid her purse and reach in trying to easily find her  
  
phone. Just as she found it the buzzing stopped. She looked at the  
  
display and saw that it was Kennedy calling. She probably just  
  
wanted to make sure she had arrived safely. Since losing track of  
  
time with Faith, she figured the potential would be worried.  
  
She punched the button to dial Kennedy back and was pleasantly  
  
assaulted by the aroma of dinner. Huh, the girl can cook, will  
  
wonders never cease, she thought. Kennedy answered on the first ring  
  
and seemed to be out of breath.  
  
"Willow, is that you?"  
  
"Hey, yeah, I didn't get to my mobile in time when you rang earlier.  
  
Sorry, I was getting dressed and it was in the bottom of my bag,"  
  
Willow felt guilty for not calling sooner.  
  
"Oh, it's no big, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. And to  
  
tell you I missed you," Kennedy sounded so young and innocence on the  
  
phone. "I miss you guys, too. It feels weird to be in L.A. again.  
  
And especially when Angelus is on the loose."  
  
"You do know you can turn right back around and come home. We need  
  
you here to, baby," Kennedy said trying to reassure her love. "I  
  
love you, Willow, and I want you to be safe."  
  
Willow winced inwardly at Kennedy's declaration. The potential had  
  
been moving further toward something serious between them. Willow  
  
knew she should just be honest with the girl, but how could she? She  
  
didn't know if they would all be alive tomorrow. And she didn't want  
  
to die alone. She knew she was being selfish, but she also felt  
  
pressure from Buffy and Xander to couple up. I guess they figured  
  
Kennedy's a lesbian so is Willow, they might as well be together.  
  
That isn't the way it works, but it was too frustrating to explain it  
  
to her friends. And they meant well. They wanted her to get past  
  
Tara's death and move on, love again. But that didn't mean that the  
  
next one was THE ONE, did it?  
  
"Willow, baby, are you there?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kennedy, yeah I spaced a little. I guess I am more tired  
  
than I thought. I should finish getting dressed. Faith is cooking  
  
dinner and I don't want to be rude and walk in when it's cold."  
  
Willow had a smile on her Faith as she said Faith's name. I made a  
  
new friend, she thought, maybe someone who could be just mine again.  
  
As they were saying their goodbyes, Kennedy didn't like the feeling  
  
she was getting. She had deep reservations about Willow staying in  
  
L.A. for too long. And she certainly didn't like the sound of this  
  
Faith chick cooking her girl dinner.  
  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

See disclaimers in first post...now on with the show.  
Faith had put the chicken in to bake twenty minutes prior and was  
  
steaming the vegetables as Willow came into kitchen. Looking up from  
  
her task, she motioned to the glass of wine already on the  
  
table. "No time like the present, everything should be ready in  
  
about ten minutes," Faith said reassuring Willow that everything was  
  
under control.  
  
"Well, it smells great! I had no idea there were so many levels to  
  
you. I may have to stick around and find out more about you," Willow  
  
teased the slayer.  
  
"You probably don't wanna know too much. Other than the bad stuff I  
  
did, which you already know too well, the rest doesn't need to be  
  
said. The past should be the past." Faith opened the oven to check  
  
on the chicken. Her face a mask of indifference.  
  
"If you keep hiding behind that wall, someone just might surprise you  
  
one day and knock it down," Willow said with a bit of mirth in her  
  
voice. But they both knew her observation was serious. "So many  
  
years, Red, I didn't have anyone, y'know, so opening up is hard for  
  
me. But it is on my list."  
  
"Yeah, about that list, Faith. Care to share with me what your three  
  
big things are. You can always think of it as tackling one of them  
  
if you want. And I promise I won't judge you. I did enough of that  
  
in high school. And now I know there is darkness in everyone. So  
  
you can talk to me." Willow stared into Faith's eyes trying to  
  
convey the earnestness of her admission.  
  
"So, Red, we can get back to the darkness thing later because you  
  
were gonna share your story with me, too. So just don't think I  
  
forgot."  
  
"How could I? But we can do a quid pro quo thing. For each big  
  
thing you tell me I will add more to my story. Sound good?"  
  
In a tiny voice Faith agreed to Willow's deal. She truly had never  
  
had anyone she could share her feelings with. Really until the  
  
Scoobies she thought that any emotions she had, had shut down long  
  
ago. But the night she killed Finch, she realized that you can push  
  
them away, but your feelings will always be with you.  
  
"So, uhhh.my parents weren't all that great. I grew up in South  
  
Boston in government housing. My mom was 14 when she had me and my  
  
Dad came and went. He was only 16 when I was born. So they had no  
  
business having a kid when they were just kids. I think my Mom did  
  
the best she could. Her Mom had thrown her out when she found out I  
  
was coming. From things my Mom said I think my grandparents were  
  
loaded, but I never met them so I don't know." She paused taking a  
  
breath. She had just let all of that spill out with inhaling. She  
  
felt lighter somehow. She had always been conscious of her origins.  
  
She just prayed that Willow wouldn't just think she was trash.  
  
"That must have been hard on both your parents. I mean remember us  
  
at 16, no way I could have raised a baby." The look Willow was  
  
giving Faith was full of honest compassion. She saw no pity or  
  
revulsion. Bolstered by this, she continued her story.  
  
"Yeah, I think my Mom kind of knew she wasn't ready, but by the time  
  
she found out she was pregnant it was too late for an abortion. She  
  
named me Faith because she felt like if she believed she could do  
  
right by me she would. I was her faith in herself. But that changed  
  
when I was seven. My folks had been together on and off. And  
  
everyone on the block knew my Dad was dealing. He was a go to kinda  
  
guy. Nobody dared to fuck with him. Well, maybe one person did  
  
dare, because he was found dead in an alley two days after my seventh  
  
birthday." She looked down as she finished her sentence.  
  
Willow wasn't sure what to say. But she knew she needed to comfort  
  
Faith or the girl would just break down and feel alone again. "That  
  
must have been devastating for such a little girl. I can't even  
  
imagine. Oh, Faith, this may sound weird, but if you need a hug I am  
  
here." Faith jerked her head up toward the witch. A hug, that would  
  
be odd now wouldn't it. Maybe it could be oddly comforting. Slowly  
  
the slayer moved her chair toward Willow. As Willow reached to  
  
enclose Faith in her arms all thought of dinner had evaporated.  
  
There was a friendship forming that could last their lives if they  
  
let it.  
  
The only word Faith could think of to describe feeling wrapped up by  
  
the witch was safe. She hadn't felt safe in so long. All of the  
  
heartbreak of losing her Daddy boiled to the surface as she began to  
  
sniffle. As the sniffling increased it gave way to tears. She  
  
mewled into Willow's neck where she had buried her head. Willow only  
  
held her tighter. She had felt this pain when she lost Tara. Tears  
  
may not be the cure all, but they did go a long way to healing your  
  
soul, she thought.  
  
About ten minutes had past as the slayer's tears began to subside.  
  
She smelled the quickly burning chicken and jumped from her chair  
  
startling Willow. "Oh, crap, I forgot about dinner!" She opened the  
  
oven door and without thinking reached for the chicken. "Faith, stop,  
  
you don't want a nasty burn. Let me find some pot holders."  
  
Faith looked up at Willow still feeling tranquil and maybe even  
  
loved. She had really only experienced the love that friendship  
  
could bring from Buffy and that had been all too brief. Finding the  
  
pot holders Willow shooed Faith away and took control of the  
  
chicken. It's not too bad, she thought and motioned for Faith to  
  
begin setting the table.  
  
Dinner was sedate. Afterwards they washed the dishes together and  
  
decided to go to Faith's room to talk some more. Faith also wanted  
  
to show Willow some pictures of her parents.  
  
As they lay elbows down across the bed sideways, Faith showed Willow  
  
a picture of a petite woman holding a very chubby baby. The woman  
  
was smiling and tickling under the baby's chin. "You were so  
  
adorable, who knew it wouldn't last," said Willow taunting Faith.  
  
Faith shrugged the rib off good naturedly and handed Willow a picture  
  
of both of her parents. The woman was sitting on this man's lap.  
  
The man could only be described as tall, dark, and handsome. That  
  
must be where Faith got all her features Willow thought. "You so  
  
look like your Dad!"  
  
"Yeah, I still do. My Mom always told me I was a carbon copy of  
  
him. After he died she just couldn't take looking at me. I became  
  
her curse, a constant reminder of what she had lost. I did  
  
everything I could think of to make her keep loving me, but it didn't  
  
work. She just became more and more distant. I got pulled out of  
  
school one afternoon by social services. My Mom had been committed  
  
for attacking a police officer. I guess she just couldn't live in a  
  
world that he wasn't in. So I got shuffled from foster home to  
  
foster home."  
  
"That just sounds like it sucked. Where is your Mom now?  
  
"It did suck, Red, it sure did. If I wasn't getting the shit kicked  
  
out of me at one place, I had some guy who wanted me to call him  
  
Daddy feeling me up. I got out when I was fourteen, that's when my  
  
Watcher found me. And my Mom I think still lives in a halfway house  
  
in Southie. And she still doesn't wanna see me." Faith breathed  
  
feeling relieved. That was the meat of it, the rest could come in  
  
snippets, but she definitely felt better. "Okay, witch, I spilled so  
  
you have to finish."  
  
"I guess I need to tell you what I did to Glory. I went after her, I  
  
hurt her, too, but in the end Buffy had to save me. I couldn't beat  
  
Glory with magic. I thought I would feel better about getting  
  
revenge and I did for a little while. Then I looked in to my baby's  
  
eyes and knew she wouldn't have wanted that. I pushed that feeling  
  
down and resolved to be the most powerful witch I could so no one  
  
could mess with anyone I loved again,"  
  
Willow said resolutely.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"After that I was able to use dark magic to get Tara back again. At  
  
that point with Buffy gone and all of us so devastated I decided to  
  
be the one in charge. I was hurting so much inside, but I couldn't  
  
show it. We decided to bring Buffy back, more to the point, I pushed  
  
everyone into that decision. When she came back she was different,  
  
cold like I said before. It finally came out where she had been and  
  
I lost it. It was all my fault. The night before I tried to stop a  
  
fight with Tara by erasing her memory. Always a bad idea, right?!  
  
Well, I didn't think so. And proceeded to do a spell to erase both  
  
Buffy and Tara's memories. I ended up erasing everyone's, putting us  
  
in danger, and Tara left me. She was right to do it, but it ripped me  
  
in half." Willow's lip began trembling as she tried to stave off  
  
tears. Faith reached out and put her arm over Willow's back and  
  
said,"There, there, it's okay now."  
  
"Willow, I think that might just be enough for tonight don't you  
  
think?"  
  
"Yeah, we should both get a good night's sleep if I am going to put  
  
Angel's soul back in his body tomorrow.  
  
With that both women got up, hugged each other tightly and prepared  
  
for bed.  
  
TBC 


	4. Part 4

Thank you to everyone who has given feedback. It is greatly  
  
appreciated and more is definately welcome. I feel like I am taking  
  
so long to establish this relationship, but for me it is worth it.  
  
Let me know what you think or if I have totally bored you.  
  
lemons  
  
See disclaimers from first part.  
  
Saving Faith 4  
  
As Faith began to get comfortable in her bed she thought back to the events of the past few hours. She had never thought that Willow would forgive her let alone understand her situation. She nestled into her pillow wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets and drifted off to sleep as content as she had been in years. As she began her dream cycle she thought she heard a soft rap on her bedroom door. The sound while not enough to bring her out of sleep still got her attention. The rap became an insistent knocking followed by a breathy whisper calling to her, "Faith, Faith, can I come in." As Faith awoke she became aware of who the voice belonged to,  
  
Willow. "Red, get in here, what's wrong?" There was an edge of fear in Faith's voice.  
  
"Well, nothing happened, it's just that it's really hard to go to sleep in an unfamiliar place. I mean I lay down to go to sleep and then I could hear every little noise around me. It started to get creepy.Which then becomes kinda funny `cause I am a cool monster fighter and all. So what really could a little cricket do to me? Not much I say!" As Willow began to run out of breath she had moved to the edge of Faith's bed. "So, I was wondering if you didn't mind, could I sleep with you tonight, and I mean sleep as in becoming unconscious, not as in becoming naked." Faith laughed inwardly at the hole the redhead was digging for herself. "Not that you aren't attractive Faith, but well, oh Goddess, stop me anytime!" The pleading look Willow gave her made her relent from any more verbal torture of the witch.  
  
"Get in, Red, and no offense taken, I do know I am a hotty," Faith stated, "And you would be damn lucky to have me, if I went that way, all the time I mean." Willow thought about questioning the last statement, but decided to let it go as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Thanks, Faith, I guess I am just used to having girls all over my room now." Faith gave a low throaty laugh, "So you are that good, are you, Red!?"  
  
"Oh, crap! That is not what I meant. The potentials, there are like a gazillion of them staying at the house, so at night every inch of floor space is taken. And then there is Kennedy, she sleeps with me."  
  
Faith cocked an eyebrow at Willow. "And I do mean just sleep. I am so not ready for more than kisses and a few snuggles right now. Plus I don't really know how I feel about her. Buffy and Xander seemed to think she is great. And she is pretty, but kind of pushy. A little like you back in high school, well, except she comes from money. So I guess there is this air of entitlement about her that I find not so attractive. Does any of that make any sense at all?"  
  
"Sure, Red, you are seeing this Kennedy chick out of some loyalty to the Scoobies. They want you to move on, they think she is great and it doesn't really matter what you think. You are just doing it to make them happy and not yourself. I don't believe you think you deserve happiness, not after losing Tara," Faith stated.  
  
Willow rolled onto her side facing Faith with a look of clarity Faith had only seen on herself when she looked in the mirror each morning. It was a look that told her that she knew what she had done and whom she could be if she worked hard. Willow looked her right in the eye as she spoke, "You are absolutely right. I am not even attracted to the girl! I mean yeah, she is kinda cute, but not my type at all. Not that I really know what my type is, but I am doing this for them. I owe them a lot, but not who I love." As she finished the weight of what she had been carrying for months finally, truly fell down her shoulders and onto her heart.  
  
Faith lay there watching the tears well up in Willow's eyes. There was no holding them back as her slim body began to shudder softly from her sobs. Faith wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure what Willow would want so she lay there watching the witch fall apart. Finally she could take no more. She touched Willow's shoulder and pulled her into a warm embrace saying, "It's okay, Willow, you can let it all out, I won't judge you. I will just hold you, sweetie." Through her tears Willow realized that she had never seen the really tender side of Faith and now here it was just for her. She knew that she wanted this woman for a friend and that nothing would ever comebetween their friendship, Scoobies or no.  
  
Willow snuggled into Faith's shoulder crying all the while, as Faith began to sing in a timid voice, "Hush, little baby don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring." As Willow drifted into sleep all she could think of was how safe she felt and what a beautiful voice Faith had.  
  
Morning came all to quickly for both girls. They had moved little during the night. Willow had turned her back toward Faith, but Faith had taken the opportunity to mold herself to the witch. And that is how Cordelia found them the next morning, spooning contentedly  
  
without a conscious thought about it.  
  
Cordelia reacted in typical fashion, "Oh my God, Willow, what the hell are you doing in bed with that murdering, psycho bitch!?"  
  
Both girls jumped at the sound of their wake up call. "Stuff it Cordy, Willow was scared last night, so she bunked with me. God get your mind out of the gutter." Faith spit the words out at Cordy hoping that would be then end of the discussion. No such luck. "Well, Willow, if you were scared you should have slept in my room. I am a lot safer than this bitch any day."  
  
"Cordy, you guys weren't home when I got here. And right now Faith has been a whole lot nicer to me than you have in the past five minutes. So I suggest you get out before I levitate you out!" Willow leveled her gaze on Cordy with what she hoped was a fierceness, even  
  
though she knew she would do no such thing.  
  
"Fine, but get your asses downstairs, Gunn brought donuts. And we need to get Angel back ASAP! Faith here has had no luck in that department. Don't even know why we broke her out!" And with that Cordy shut the door.  
  
"Boy, she sure is a ball of sunshine and light in the morning isn't she?" Willow couldn't help but laugh. "Well, she was never a morning person really, or afternoon, or evening. Maybe she is only  
  
good at the stroke midnight."  
  
"Come on Red, let's see what kind of hijinks we can get into today." 


	5. Part 5

Saving Faith  
The L.A. gang with the addition of Willow and Faith had quickly  
  
decided on a plan of action for regaining Angel's soul. Willow knew  
  
that if Angelus were in a distance of less than five miles when she  
  
began the soul restoration spell he would try to stop it. So they  
  
had to be smart about what they were going to do. The first part of  
  
the plan had been getting Willow to bring all the spell ingredients  
  
with her from Sunnydale so there would be no purchases to catch the  
  
attention of anyone working for Angelus. They had decided upon using  
  
the upper most interior room of the hotel as the ritual room.  
  
Willow then proceeded to not only bless the space with the favor of  
  
the Goddess, but to put a blocking ward on it as well. Even if  
  
Angelus were able to enter the room he would not be able to do the  
  
spellcaster any harm. She has sent Gunn, Connor, and Wesley to do a  
  
bit of reconnaissance to find out Angelus' whereabouts. They were to  
  
phone Fred when they had tracked him outside of the safe range.  
  
Faith and Fred were to act as sentries at the door of the ritual  
  
room. Willow had infused Fred with a strength that matched her  
  
intellect. The spell for her would only last a finite amount of  
  
time, but it would aid in holding off the vampire should he make it  
  
back to stop the ritual.  
  
Willow had explained to the group that she could not perform the  
  
spell herself. Her brush with the dark magics had rendered her power  
  
insufficient to the task. She asked Cordy to take her place knowing  
  
that a Seer would be an appropriate replacement for the witch. She  
  
practiced the spell with Cordelia for most of the day, until the girl  
  
felt comfortable with the language and confident that she could  
  
channel such dangerous magic.  
  
The following morning Gunn rang to say they had located Angelus and  
  
his cronies in a warehouse just outside the city limits. They were  
  
ready to begin.  
  
The ritual items were laid out, preparations were made, and Cordy  
  
took her place in the sacred circle. Faith and Fred were at the  
  
ready. It had been agreed that Willow would be hidden in case  
  
something were to happen and they had to resort to plan B.  
  
Cordy began the chant and she had expected to feel more power rushing  
  
through her. She felt a bit of a rush, but nothing like what she had  
  
remembered happening to Willow in high school. She shrugged off  
  
her doubts and kept going.  
  
The windows in the room began to rattle. Faith looked at Fred with a  
  
worried look, the bookworm tried to reassure her with her eyes. And  
  
as she looked away from Faith she looked into the feral eyes of  
  
Angelus. On his heels were Gunn, Connor, and Wesley. He had been  
  
too fast for them.  
  
Fred threw a punch at his solar plexus that had no impact. "Is that  
  
all you got, little miss bliss, I thought your young buck would have  
  
taught you better than that."  
  
Fred scowled and did a leg sweep knocking the vampire unceremoniously  
  
to the floor. Faith then got in the game picking Angelus up and  
  
thrusting him against the wall repeatedly.  
  
"Aww, Faith is that anyway to greet an old friend? I thought we had  
  
something special," Angelus intoned this at Faith like a scorned  
  
suitor, "Guess not, maybe I'm just not your type."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you soulless piece of shit. I can't stake you,  
  
but I can make you wish I had."  
  
"Game, set, match, Faith. You can't stake me, but I am free to kill  
  
you." With that he threw her twenty feet down the corridor. And he  
  
was in the ritual room before anyone else could move to stop him.  
  
"Well, well, Cordelia, trying to stop little old me? I am hurt. I  
  
thought you were in love with our boy. Did that mean nothing to you?"  
  
Angelus paced the circle around Cordelia as she continued the chant.  
  
He began to feel energy entering through his toes and knew he had to  
  
stop her. The energy was moving up through his legs, groin, and it  
  
was almost to his chest. The part of him that was Angel was trying  
  
to come back and he knew just how to stop that from happening.  
  
He took the athame from the sacred space and bent directly in front  
  
of Cordy. She seemed to not see him at all. If he could just  
  
distract her it would stop. Then Angel in him was getting stronger  
  
and would not let him kill her. He plunged the knife into her  
  
shoulder and twisted the blade to the hilt. Cordy screamed in agony,  
  
abandoning her chant. And as she did so a black cloud was released  
  
within that scream and she fell back unconscious to the floor.  
  
Well, that should do it, he thought. But the energy was still  
  
moving. It had reached his neck and moved into his mind. He had  
  
lost the battle once again. Angelus was no more.  
  
"Fuck, what the hell was that? I thought he wasn't supposed to be  
  
able to get into the room?" And just as Gunn asked the pivotal  
  
question Willow emerged from her hiding place.  
  
Wes stepped forward to offer his explanation of events. "Sorry for  
  
the subterfuge, but the less people who knew of the true plan the  
  
better. You see when Willow arrived she did a magical sweep if you  
  
will of the hotel. She found something evil, pure evil, residing  
  
here. It had to be inhabiting one of us." He looked into the room as  
  
Angelus hovered over Cordelia tears almost falling for her.  
  
Willow took over for Wesley. "Yes, I approached Wesley about what I  
  
had uncovered. I could read his energy and knew it wasn't him. I  
  
also knew it wasn't you or Gunn, Fred. It had to be someone with  
  
supernatural ability. That ability masks the evil within the  
  
person. I can only tell that it exists in this plane, but not inside  
  
of whom." The others began to nod slowly in understanding.  
  
"How did you know it was Cordelia?" asked Fred.  
  
"I didn't at first, but Wes and I deduced that the evil had to have  
  
been working from the inside for quite sometime, " Willow answered  
  
matter of factly.  
  
"Well, we didn't sonny boy, so we sent you off to play with the  
  
others. And besides you didn't insist or manipulate your way into  
  
staying, Cordy did. That kinda clinched it," Faith finished for  
  
Willow.  
  
"Well, that and the whole I was missing for three months, I was a  
  
diving being, I slept with a child, and now strangely I am carrying  
  
that child's child," Willow babbled. Connor glared at the witch and  
  
Faith stepped in between them. "Don't even think it, junior. You  
  
touch Willow, I kill you, got it?"  
  
"Got it," Connor replied meekly. The group looked toward the room as  
  
they heard Cordy stirring. "What the hell happened here?" "Good, to  
  
have you back, Cordy." Faith said with a wistful smile. "Faith, when  
  
did you get here?" "Oh, about three weeks ago. How are you feeling?  
  
Do we need to dress your wound?"  
  
"What wound, Faith?" Cordy replied with not a scratch on her. Angel,  
  
still bent beside her, looked directly into her eyes and said, "I  
  
love you, Cordelia."  
  
All she could do in reply was to pull him to her and sob openly. And  
  
as there bodies closed in everyone realized there was a baby no  
  
more. "I guess there go you child support payments, Connor," Gunn  
  
said with a bit of tongue and cheek. The young boy just glared at  
  
him and stormed away. Gunn went after him.  
  
"Well, then, I think we should leave them alone, don't you?" Wesley  
  
said.  
  
They all made their separate ways back to their rooms. Each feeling  
  
exceptionally exhausted by the day's events.  
  
In Faith's room she was just getting out of the shower when she heard  
  
a familiar knock on her door. "Come on in, Willow." The smile on her  
  
face was apparent in her voice.  
  
"Don't mean to bother you, but are you up for a bit of friendly  
  
cuddling, " Willow asked as she poked her head in the room. "That is  
  
what friends are for right?" Willow came fully into the room and was  
  
startled to find Faith wrapped only in a towel. "Oh, Goddess, Faith,  
  
I didn't know you were decent," Willow blushed like a  
  
schoolgirl. "Red, I have never been decent, you just now noticed?"  
  
Faith retorted with a playful cock of her head.  
  
"Uh..uh.I just mean you with the towel, small towel, over the  
  
uh..private stuff. I am not looking, I swear." Willow dropped her  
  
head in frustration and embarrassment. "Red, have you changed in  
  
front of Buffy? Or her in front of you? It's the same thing. I am  
  
your pal, no big, okay!"  
  
"Okay," But in her head Willow thought I never noticed how nice  
  
Buffy's thighs were. But I am noticing Faiths. Oh Goddess, I am a  
  
leach. I should just leave until she is done. Oh, but that would be  
  
even more awkward and just give me away. She looked up to find Faith  
  
dresses and ready for bed. She found herself missing the sight of  
  
Faith barely covered.  
  
They were now both in bed with Faith spooning the witch. Willow  
  
closed here eyes and listening to Faith sing her another children's  
  
song. "My little playmate, come out and play with me, and bring your  
  
dollies, three, climb up my apple tree, slide down my cellar door."  
  
And they both drifted off to sleep not knowing what tomorrow might  
  
bring.  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 6

See disclaimers from section one  
  
Also sorry I didn't number the last post, but it was five. On to the  
  
fic....  
  
Saving Faith  
Faith woke up just before sunrise the next morning and once again she and Willow had barely shifted their respective positions. She felt pretty good knowing that she, at least, Willow on her side when it came to the Scoobies. But she knew that reconciliation would have to wait for another day. For now, she had to turn herself into the authorities and finish out her time. It wasn't her favorite choice, but she had seen it through. She owed that much to Buffy and the rest  
  
for all the harm she had done to them.  
  
As she lay there with Willow snuggled up to she felt a harmony with the world that she hadn't ever felt. She had always been separate and apart, never included in with the rest of the world. A loner was what she always figured she would be. But now she had Angel and the gang looking out for her. It was strange to be cared about and not just discarded. It made her stomach feel warm.  
  
Maybe she did have a reason to live, not just in jail, but on the outside as well. She had things to look forward to and people that actually cared about her. They wanted her to come back to them when she could. A small smile played across her lips as she watched sun  
  
peek out over the horizon.  
  
She slowly extracted herself from the redhead's grasp and padded into the bathroom. And that is when Willow decided to wake up. She had felt movement and heard scuffling. Her green eyes popped open anticipating a danger attached to what she had heard. She scanned  
  
the room and only found the closed door of the bathroom and heard the shower running.  
  
Pulling herself out from under the covers she wiggled her toes before placing them on the cold floor. She thought a repeat of Faith in a towel from the night before would not be a good thing so she went to clean up in her own room. She could see Faith at breakfast and ask her if she wanted to come to Sunnydale with her to help in the fight against the first.  
  
Of course, Faith would be a powerhouse when mixed with Buffy and Spike, but Willow also wanted Faith in Sunnydale for more personal reasons. The slayer seemed to truly understand her and want her friendship. She hadn't felt a connection like that since Tara.  
  
Albeit, not really a sexual thing more a kinship for souls that have been lost and are slowly being found.  
  
After cleaning up she followed her nose to the delicious smell in the kitchen to find Fred making omelets and French toast. "Hey, Willow, you want me to whip something up for you?"  
  
"I don't think I really have time, I need to get back home. They've all probably torn each other apart by now." She didn't really believe that, but it felt good to pretend she was still vital to the  
  
Scoobies. She hadn't really felt vital to anything in a long time.  
  
"You cannot go back to Sunny D without something in your stomach, Red, said Faith, ruffling the witch's hair. "I won't have it, besides B would kick my ass. Well, if she could anyway." This last bit came out with a self- confident smirk reminiscent of her high school days. "Fred would you mind whippin' some of that southern style goodness up for me, too. I really need to get on the road."  
  
Willow furrowed her brow with confusion. "Where are you going Faith?"  
  
Timidly Faith spoke, "Well, the original plan was to go back to prison, but what good can I do there. So I thought I might ride back with you. Maybe give the First a taste of the Chosen Two." As she finished the sentence she couldn't help but see the mile size grin on  
  
Willow's face.  
  
"That's great! I was going to ask you, but then I thought, you would probably just laugh at me. Maybe even say that we could handle it and you were heading for Bermuda or someplace exotic. Don't go to Bora Bora though, I hear the wildlife can really tear into your vacation. Anyway, so I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how. So now, I am glad and shutting up." Willow made this statement all without once inhaling.  
  
"So, buddy, what time do we blow this place? I am getting kind of ancy, " said Faith rolling her shoulders to loosen them. "I need to kill something soon."  
  
"Well, we can leave after breakfast. We should pack while Fred cooks. Is that good with you Fred?"  
  
"Y'all go on, I can handle this."  
  
They had said their farewells to the gang and were heading out to Sunnydale. Thus far, they really hadn't had a lot of conversation. Both of them were content with the silence and figured talking would come naturally.  
  
There was thing that was playing in the back of Willow's mind and she really wanted to ask Faith. But she hadn't figured out how. She had been stealing glances at the slayer trying to gauge her openness to sharing anything more.  
  
Faith had let Willow stare her up as long as she could. "Spit it out, Red. I know you gotta something working in that brain of yours." She looked Willow in the eyes to stress her words. "Anything you ask me, you don't have to be afraid. I may not answer, but I  
  
won't get pissed either. So spill it!"  
  
"Well, we have gotten to know a lot about each other in the past few days and I couldn't help but notice that you made a couple of allusions to your sexuality. If it isn't to personal could you tell  
  
what that was about?"  
  
"I hadn't thought you had caught that. Huh, okay, well, I wanted to make you more comfortable talking to me about y'know, you and Tara. So I thought if I maybe gave a little about myself it would make it easier."  
  
"So what does that mean? Are bi, gay, what?!"  
  
"I don't really like labels, Red. If I did have to choose I would probably be a five on the Kinsey scale."  
  
"Oh, for some reason that surprises me. You were all with the guys and woo hoo sex in high school. How long have you known?"  
  
"Oh, that, well, I guess I got a clue after I came to Sunnydale. Even though I came off as this big know it all sex freak, I really hadn't had a lot of experience. I wanted you guys to think I was  
  
interesting so I am embellished a bit with the who slut thing."  
  
"Fine, but what about Xander?"  
  
"Oh, he just happened to be in the right place at the right time. It could have been anyone, guy or girl."  
  
"But what made you know?"  
  
"B. She is what prompted my sexual awakening I guess. I think it was probably more of a slayer connection than anything else, but I got this feeling around her. You know that good low down tickle. But I never had the guts to say anything. And I was jealous of Angel, too.  
  
So that didn't help."  
  
"Do you still get that tickle thingy when you think of her?"  
  
"I did for awhile after I went to jail. I used to keep a picture of her in my cell my redemption was for her. Then about six months in, I realized that it all had to be for me. I couldn't do it for anyone  
  
else or it wouldn't stick, y'know." Faith's voice went lower emphasizing the seriousness of what she was saying. "And pretty soon, I just stopped looking at her picture all the time. She became  
  
someone I cared about, but not who I wanted to be with. I hadn't found that person yet. She was a good catalyst for coming out to myself, but not for a relationship. Besides, B only likes bad boys  
  
and I am not one of those anymore."  
  
"Especially since you don't have a penis," responded Willow without thinking.  
  
"Who says I don't, Red," replied Faith giving Willow a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, look Faith, the Welcome to Sunnydale sign, we are home. Good old hellmouth!"  
  
"Do they know I am coming, Willow?"  
  
"Yeah, the Scoobies know you are going to be with me. And don't worry they aren't out for blood either. Like I said we have all done some things we aren't proud of in the past year. So they aren't  
  
looking to keep blaming you for your mistakes."  
  
Conversation dulled as the turned onto Revello Drive. Faith hadn't felt this nervous since going to her first foster home. Doing jail time was nothing compared to what was behind the door at Buffy's house. And it was just waiting for her.  
  
They got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Going up the walk they saw the front door open and a tall, gawky girl come running toward Faith.  
  
"Faith, oh my God! It's really you. It's so cool you are here." Faith could barely breath as Dawn had her in a vise grip. "Hey Dawnie, it's good to see you, too. Jesus, you've grown like three  
  
feet since I saw you."  
  
"Yup, taller than Buffy. Not as strong, but taller counts for something."  
  
They made their way into the Summers' home to find dozens of girls lying around reading, watching TV, or staring absently into space. "These are the potentials. Hey guys, this is Faith, the  
  
other slayer."  
  
"Hey, everyone, don't like get up or anything. So have any of you seen B? I mean Buffy?"  
  
"Right behind you, F," Buffy's toning menacing. Faith didn't know if she should turn around or just run. "Hey Buffy." She rotated on her heels to face the smaller girl. She tried to make her tone as flat as possible.  
  
"God, Faith, you look like I am going to pummel you on the spot," said Buffy laughing. "I just wanted to see if you still had it in you to take me down a notch. Huh, happy to see you know how to keep your cool now." As she said this she moved closer into Faith's space. "Okay, now Faith I want to give you a hug so be prepared. I am so happy you are here."  
  
Buffy's arms wrapped around her and she thought maybe she had entered a surreal film that wasn't really attached to her life. She whispered into Buffy's ear, "Why are you being so nice to me."  
  
Buffy whispered back, "I died. That can go a long way in forgiving anything, so I trust you, don't give me a reason not to."  
  
"I won't." Faith made this last statement aloud. Xander came around the corner almost knocking her over. "Zoinks! Faith I almost took you out there."  
  
"Hey Xander, I wanted to say from the start how sorry I am," Faith said emphatically.  
  
"I know and there will be no groveling. Everyone makes mistakes. Even pious people like me. So bygones and let's kick some First ass!" Xander had truly been addressing his comments to Anya, but you wouldn't have known because he was staring at Faith.  
  
Just as Willow was about to ask Faith to come up and put her stuff away Kennedy came through the front door. Upon seeing Willow she threw her arms around the witch. "I have missed you so much, Will. God, it is good to have you back." Kennedy moved to kiss the witch  
  
and Willow subtly moved out of her grasp.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Kennedy." The potential felt stunned to be brushed off. And as she followed Willow's eye line she realized the root of her problem. That Faith chick is going down, she thought.  
  
"So, Faith, since we are all reunion cozy, I want to show you your humble quarters for your stay at command central."  
  
"Okay, Red." Kennedy glared at the slayer as she picked up her bag and began following Willow up the stairs. "Are you sure there is still room for me, seems like there are a lot of girls and really no space."  
  
"Sure, Faith, you are going to bunk with me. There will be women littering the floor, but isn't that like a wet dream for you or something."  
  
"Red, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Besides they are all jailbait. And I should know I'm an escaped convict!"  
  
They reached the top of the stairs just as Kennedy had reached the limit of her patience.  
  
"What do you mean she is "bunking" with you? I sleep with you, Willow. That's my place!" She yelled this from the foot of the stairs. Everyone in the room tried to act like nothing was happening.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, Kennedy." Willow now kept her tone flat.  
  
Kennedy ascended the stairs and grabbed Willow's bicep. "We will talk about it now!"  
  
Before Willow had a chance to respond Faith had disengaged the potentials arm from Willow by grabbing her wrist and wrenching around to her back. She was holding the arm aloft behind the girl to keep control.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her that way again. Or I will hurt you so bad you will pray for death."  
  
Kennedy spoke through clenched teeth, "Will, you wouldn't do this if I were Tara. I don't mean anything to you."  
  
That broke something inside the witch. She came down two stairs to face the potential.  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't do anything to Tara. But she isn't here is she? And did you ever once in the time you have known me ask about her. Oh wait! Other than when you were pushing me into kissing you. I guess you thought if you pushed long enough I would forget about a woman I loved with all my heart."  
  
"No, I didn't think that, I, I."  
  
"That's right Kennedy you didn't think. You just wanted! And my bad for just letting it happen. I wanted everything to go back to normal so bad. Buffy and Xander seemed to want me with you and I just gave in. I just gave in. But I won't ever let go of Tara. Not for you  
  
or anyone else. So be apart of the fight, but you are not a part of me."  
  
With that said, Faith let the broken girl go. She made her way down the stairs and as she passed Buffy the older slayer said to her, "And if you ever touch her that way again, what Faith did will be nothing compared to what I can do to you."  
  
The younger slayer and the witch proceeded to Willow's room to square their things away. Willow had felt something stir inside of her when  
  
Faith defended her. It was kind of her and not something she had to do. She hadn't done it to show her power or strut; she truly wanted to protect Willow. And that felt good.  
  
Faith's mind was going a mile a minute as she raced through what had happened in the past half hour. She felt like she was protecting the witch's virtue or something. Or at least her right to her memories. Faith had felt something more developing in her heart toward Willow. She didn't know exactly what to do about it, but she did no it somewhat resembled her old good, low down tickle.  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimers: See the first section of this fic.  
  
PG-13 For language and sexual innuendo  
Saving Faith  
Since her arrival earlier in the day Faith had been brought up to speed by Buffy on the First. Now the slayers were putting the potentials through their paces. Each slayer had sparred with a  
  
potential, studying the girls' styles, strengths, and weaknesses. It also gave the potentials a chance to see how different two slayers can be from one another.  
  
Where Buffy had technique and precision when fighting, Faith had a rabid energy and sheer speed. The younger slayer could have you on the ground begging for your life before you had realized she had moved. Buffy was amazed by Faith's speed as well, sure she herself  
  
was fast, but not that fast.  
As they were getting down to the last of the potentials to spar with Buffy could smell trouble brewing. Kennedy had walked up facing Faith. The glare in her eyes for the younger slayer would frighten even the toughest competitor, but not Faith. Faith knew she could take spoiled rich kid down and do some damage. Of course, that wasn't her style anymore and Willow might not like it.  
Kennedy mumbled, "I may not be able to beat you, but at least I can do some damage before I go down."  
Faith just looked at the girl trying not to smirk at the potential's obvious pain. If it was one thing Faith could understand it was wanting to be loved. That's all Kennedy really wanted it just  
  
couldn't be Willow. For once Faith decided to be the bigger person.  
"Look, kid, this ain't about whose balls are bigger or if you can hurt me before I hurt you. It's called training and if you want to play out some revenge scenario for something you think I have done, well, I'm just not going to follow along. We have more important things to tackle than your hurt feelings." Okay, that came out a little more tactless than Faith had wanted. She could see Kennedy just bristling wanting to strike at her.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I don't know how to put things sometimes," Faith said shrugging and trying to look as meek as possible. "I just meant your anger isn't really with me. You and Willow need to sit down and talk, hash this out."  
  
"We will as soon as your skanky ass is out of the way!" Kennedy spit this sentence at Faith will all the anger she could muster. She wanted to make sure Faith knew the lines were drawn and she planned on winning.  
"That is not going to happen. We used to be enemies; in fact, we pretty much couldn't stand each other. Will and I are friends now, good friends, nothing more. She has been through so much pain in the past year and you aren't making this any easier. So maybe you should just lay off. If you do, you might find that you and I could be friends."  
  
"Ha! That's pretty funny! Why would I want to be friends with some chick who wants to fuck my girlfriend first chance you get?" Kennedy finally broke her glare looking down at the ground. In a much softer voice she said, "I've seen the way you look at her. Your eyes go all soft. It's the same way I look at her. So don't lie about it anymore, okay."  
This wasn't the way she had wanted to come out so to speak. But everyone would find out one-way or another anyway. Knowing she had been defeated Faith admitted what she had only recently realized. "So what if I have a small crush on Red. Can you blame me? She is  
  
wicked cool."  
That felt pretty good, she thought. And no one was throwing anything at her, good sign. She looked over to her fellow slayer to gauge her reaction. Buffy had let her bottom lip drop completely. "B, are you okay? Did I break you?"  
  
"What, oh no, it's just, wow, you and Willow, huh? Did any of that make sense?" Buffy asked Faith once the younger girl had nodded that it had made sense she went on, "Does she know?  
  
"No, I didn't really know until we got to Sunnydale." Faith hoped her voice was steady and didn't betray her nervousness. "Besides, I don't think Red would even feel that way about me. I mean how could she? Her last girlfriend was my polar opposite. Red deserves better  
  
than me." Buffy couldn't believe how utterly unaware Faith was of her value. "Faith, you big dummy! Look at what you've accomplished in just a few years. Your whole existence is different. You aren't the girl I knew in high school. You're just you, and I like you in a platonic way, of course, so I wouldn't be too sure that Willow wouldn't feel the same as you."  
"Yeah, slayer, maybe you should ask Willow how she feels. You might be surprised." Faith turned on her heel to face the Summers' home at the sound of that voice. It was Willow coming outside from the back door. She felt all the bones in her body become rubber as she realized that the witch had heard everything.  
By this time, Kennedy had given up all pretense of fighting for Willow. She lost. *Well Rona's kind of cute*, she thought, *maybe I should ask her out.* Eyeing the other potential Kennedy thought  
  
about how to get Rona away for a little date.  
  
Willow had walked straight up to Faith and they stood facing one another. Willow had a bit of a grin on her face. She knew Faith had become mush, and she thought it was adorable. The witch didn't know what she felt was love, not yet anyway, but it was definitely like, deep, deep like. "So Faith, is there something we should talk about?" As the brunette nodded yes, Willow took her by the hand leading her inside the house. "I don't think we need an audience for this part. Hey Buffy, can you take over for Faith for a bit?"  
  
"Sure thing Will."  
  
The slayer seemed to have gone mute as the witch led her into up the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. She opened her bedroom door and led Faith to sit on the bed. The slayer looked up at Willow. The look in her eyes gave Willow great pause. Faith had never seemed so vulnerable. They had shared so much over the past few days. But at this moment, Willow felt closer to Faith than she had ever before. She reached out to caress the slayer's cheek. "It's okay, Faith. I am not going to hurt you. I am your friend, remember." All Faith could do was nod and keep looking into Willow's eyes. "Do you trust me?" This question garnered a verbal response. "Yes, always." It made Willow smile. Tara had always answered her the same way.  
  
She thought she should feel sad remembering her love. She didn't. Willow had finally turned the corner of grief. Tara would always be her love, but she knew Tara was at peace. And that she had to move on, live again. Even if the First were to succeed and her life was  
  
only a matter of weeks or months. Faith's response had solidified  
  
Willow's decision to court the slayer. She giggled internally at that thought. But she just didn't know any other way. The courtship might be sped up a bit for obvious reasons, but she was going to court Faith, apocalypse be damned! She gazed at Faith with what she  
  
hoped was openness and respect that she deserved.  
  
"So tell me, Faith, how do you feel about me?"  
  
"I really like you, Red."  
  
"I really like you too, Faith. But, I don't really know if we are on the same page. So I want to ask you something. Is that okay?"  
  
At that moment Willow knew exactly what Faith looked like as a child because she had just become a scared, little girl in front of her eyes. Faith looked down at her hands and said, "You can ask me anything, Willow."  
  
"Would you go out on a date with me Faith? Because I really like you and I want us to get closer. Well not closer, closer just yet, but definitely that is in the cards. And I have totally lost my cool so  
  
I am going to shut up now. So you will you?"  
  
"Go out with you, Red? Of course, I don't know how anyone could ever say no to you. I would love to go out with you?"  
"Thank the Goddess. I don't know what I would have done if you said no." The witch grinned at the girl. "So tonight, would you like to go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure. But I have a question for you, too." Faith had regained her composure and was back to her old self.  
  
"Shoot, I am all ears."  
  
"So since you asked me that makes you the butch right? And if you are the butch does that make me the femme? `Cause I like girly stuff as much as the next girl, just not on me. So even though you did the asking stuff, can I still be the butch?"Willow had to sit on the bed she was laughing so hard. She had never really heard Faith be so vocally nervous. She was liking her more and more. "You can still be the butch, Faith. But you will find as this relationship goes along we don't have to play roles. We get to just be us. Unless of course, you like the role-playing. That could definitely be fun, huh?"  
The slayer's cheeks blazed pink as she processed what Willow had just said. The girl had one upped her. And if the little witch wanted to play that game, well so could she.  
  
"Role playing is a lot of fun Red. I could show you a lot. But just remember, I am always the Dom, and I like my boots licked shiny clean." She knew that would stop Willow cold. It had. So Faith  
  
kissed the stunned girl lightly on the cheek and left to Find Buffy. She needed to know what to wear; she hadn't really ever been on a date before.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 8

See disclaimers on secition one  
  
Faith found Buffy in her room relaxing a little before she took the potentials out on patrol. She had decided that giving Faith the night off might be a good idea since she seemed a bit preoccupied anyway. She just hadn't told Faith yet. She didn't want the younger girl to feel like Buffy was slighting her, she just realized that a lovesick slayer could be a dead slayer. And right now she needed all the big guns she could get. As Faith knocked on the open door she leaned her head in to let the other slayer know it was her. "Hey B, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Faith, what's the what?" Buffy was trying to sound light and airy. She didn't want Faith to think she was wigged.  
  
"Um, well, B, you see Red asked me out and I wanted to get"  
  
Buffy interrupted before the sentence was finished. "Oh, Faith you don't need my permission to go out with Willow. She's a big girl and can like who she wants. Besides I think it's great. She's been so sad since Tara died. I thought Kennedy might change that, but looks like I tried to push Willow into something she didn't want. She obviously wants you. Okay, that was way more sexual than I intended it to sound. I mean she wants this, with you. So go be merry and gay! Oops! Did it again! Have fun, and let me know what the color scheme is for the commitment ceremony."  
  
"Thanks B but I wasn't gonna ask for your permission," said Faith a little miffed that the littleslayer would think she would need it. "But it's nice to know that you are supportive of Willow's choices, I guess." "Foot in mouth again, sorry Faith. So if that wasn't it then what did you want to ask me?" "Don't laugh. I know all you Scoobies think I am all knowledge chick about sex and stuff and well, I am. But I haven't actually ever been on a date before. And I thought you might give me some pointers. "Now, why doesn't that surprise me? So you want my vast wisdom on the dating stuff. Number one she has a pulse so you've already beaten me. Number two she doesn't let vamps suck her off for pleasure, got me on that one, too. Hmmm.. I don't know if I am the best person to ask. You could ask Kennedy she went out with Willow." Faith's face went pale at the prospect of asking the potential anything about her past relationship with the witch.  
  
"Kidding Faith, I was just kidding. Please breathe!" Buffy gently shook Faith by the shoulders to rouse her from her trance of panic. "Oh, gotcha B. Do you have any general tips to give me? Which fork to use that kind of stuff."  
  
"General stuff, huh? Okay, open doors for her, listen when she talks, make eye contact with her. Just let her know you are interested in her. And when she walks you to the door give her a peck on the lips. No tongue on the first date. It can give the girl the idea that you are loose or easy. And while that might be true you don't want her to know that yet. Is that general enough for you?" "Okay, thanks B," Faith said giving the slayer a sincere look. "I can do this right? I can be good enough for her, can't I?"  
  
"You already are, you already are." Buffy watched the younger girl as she walked wistfully down the hall. She was really beginning to like Faith.  
  
Willow was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Xander walked into her room. "Hey Will. Looks like you're getting ready to go out." "Yeah, I am taking Faith on a date. I'm kinda nervous." "Don't be, she is a very lucky girl to be going out with you," Xander said reassuring her. "And you're pretty lucky too. She's an animal in bed."  
  
"Xander Harris, I can't believe you just said that. That is my soon to be girlfriend you are talking about. Do I have to kick your ass?"  
  
Xander's hands rose in a sign of defeat. "No ass-kicking going on here. I just thought you should know her abilities before you tried out the goods." "Okay, that's it. Out of my room before you dig a deeper hole for yourself." Willow began pushing him out the door smiling the whole time.  
  
Two hours had past and both girls were ready to go out on their first date. Faith had no idea what the hell she was doing, but she was just going to go with whatever the witch wanted. And Willow wanted to dance. Willow had noticed the way Faith danced in high school. She thought Faith was built to dance among other things she was sure. While they had both laughed together she hadn't really seen Faith relax at all and she was hoping to change that.  
  
Instead of the Bronze she took Faith to the local lesbian bar. It was just a hole in the wall, but Willow always felt at ease there and she wanted Faith to be comfortable as well. As they walked in she saw all eyes turn to the slayer. Faith may have softened her personality, but certainly not her sensuality. Willow had been giddy when she saw Faith before they left on their date. Faith had topped off her regular black leather with a tight baby tee that reached her midriff. She balanced the girliness of the tee with her motorcycle boots. She was just the right mix of butch and femme for Willow. And now all the women in the bar were looking at Faith with hungry eyes.  
  
Faith could care less about anyone in the bar except Willow. Usually she liked to make heads turn, but tonight this was all about Willow. She had dressed for the witch. They may not have sex tonight, but she wanted the redhead to know she was wanted. Willow had dressed for Faith as well. She was wearing a pair of low cut pinstripe pants, with a silk red top that fit her tightly. When she moved just right the tiniest bit of her stomach would show. Faith thought she looked amazing and had told her so on the walk to the bar.  
  
Finding a table they ordered drinks, just listening to the music for a while. Now that they were actually on a date neither really knew what to say. They sat nursing their drinks each thinking of amusing things they could share. And both were coming up empty.  
  
Willow finally fell back on the old standard. "Faith, would you dance with me?"  
  
"Sure, Red. I haven't gotten to dance in couple of years. I hope I remember how."  
  
As they reached the dance floor the hard beat of the music took each of them in turn. Faith closed her eyes and lost herself. She felt free. With Faith oblivious to anything else Willow watched Faith abandon herself to the song. Willow moved rhythmically but not really concentrating on herself, just on Faith. She liked the slayer so much. She hadn't thought she could feel this smitten with anyone but Tara.  
  
Liking Faith didn't lessen what she and Tara had. It only prepared her for what she might find in store for her with Faith. As the song  
  
ended a slower song started. Willow knew Faith hadn't even noticed the change. She stepped closer to the slayer and put her arms around  
  
her neck. Faith's eyes opened into Willow's and she gave the witch a lazy smile.  
  
"Hey." "Hey, yourself. This is nice." "It feels right, huh." As Faith said this she pulled Willow into her. Faith had wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and felt her stomach flip flop. She felt like a schoolgirl with her first crush.  
  
"Well, it doesn't suck." And with that Willow laid her head on Faith' shoulder and they swayed to the music. Faith's head was full of Buffy's advice, she had opened the bar door for Willow, pulled out her chair, told her she looked nice. So she was right on track. She knew she was only supposed to give the girl a peck, but her instincts told her more would be alright. But she couldn't think about that now, Willow had raised her head and was looking at her.  
  
As Faith turned her head to face Willow, the choice to kiss or not to kiss was no longer hers. Willow leaned forward and lightly grazed her lips with Faith's. She slipped her tongue out just a little to feel the texture of the slayer's lips. She then pressed Faith more firmly to her as she opened Faith's lips with her own. They began slowly kissing, moving their tongues together and apart. They had all the time in the world to sway to the music and explore each other.  
  
Each kept breathing steadily letting the kiss build on its own. Faith thought she would die when Willow pulled back from her and simply moved her mouth on hers. Willow began teasing Faith with her lips, moving in to kiss but keeping her tongue away. The more Faith tried to engage Willow in a deeper kiss the more Willow would pull away and come back. It was the most sensual thing Faith had ever experienced. She wanted the witch more each time her lips made a pass over her own. Willow finally stopped teasing long enough to kiss Faith until a small moan escaped from the back of the slayer's throat.  
  
In a husky voice that made her intention clear Willow said, "I think we should go now. Don't you?"  
  
"Whatever you want." Faith stammered back trying to get her bearings. She felt like maybe this was moving too fast, but she wanted Willow to feel comfortable. And if she was comfortable with getting out of here to somewhere more private then that was fine by her. Smiling Willow led the dazed woman out of the bar and steered her toward the park. As they entered the gates of the park Willow found the first bench and sat Faith down. "Will, don't you think this is kind of dangerous. I mean we are a little exposed and all." "Well, let's see if the First wanted us it wouldn't matter really where we were. Also, you are a slayer so we have the vampire thing covered. And I did a little protection mojo so no one would bother us. They will just walk by and not even know we're here."  
  
"Oh," said Faith. That wasn't really the answer she had been expecting. "Don't you think we're going a little fast here, Red? I mean I thought you wanted to date." Willow grinned at the girl saying," Why Faith, do you think you're gonna get lucky tonight?" Faith began to protest with Willow cutting her off. "Well, you are going to get lucky, just not in the way you think. I want to ask you a question." "Shoot," said the slayer intrigued by the way this was going. Willow then sat astride Faith's hips on the bench. She rested her elbows on the woman's shoulders bringing face level to Faith's. "Have you ever slept with everyone you ever made out with?"  
  
"Yes." Willow was startled that the answer came so fast. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to draw out the fun just a little? I'm not saying you would deny yourself satisfaction, just keep some of the mystery." "How do you mean, Red?" "Faith, there is something I would like to try with you if you are willing. And you can say no and we can go slower if you want." "Okay, but you need to know something first. I haven't done this before, I mean yeah, I've done this before, "Faith said referring to sexual thing. "But I've only been with guys. You're actually the first girl I've even kissed." Surprise was all over Willow's face. "But I thought you've known you were gay since high school."  
  
"Knowing ain't doin', Red. Sure I knew but I was hard up for B then.  
  
That was a dead end. Then I went to prison and there was no way I was going to give it up for the first time with a chick I didn't even like. In jail sex is about power not about emotions. I got my point across and they all left me alone. And I didn't have to use sex to do it."  
  
"Maybe we should slow down then. I don't want to ruin your first time or anything."  
  
"No, I don't want to stop. We are going just the right amount of forward for me. Please keep going, please."  
  
Willow leaned forward and began the slow, sensual kiss from before  
  
but this time with no teasing letting it build until they were both squirming. Willow spread her knees further apart to increase the  
  
contact between the pair. She could feel the slayer moving a little beneath her. The tiny motion rubbed against her clit and she could feel her arousal building. She began rocking her hips pressing further into the slayer. She could feel smell Faith's arousal and knew she was making contact with her clit as well. Faith couldn't believe she was this turned on. They hadn't really been kissing that long, but she felt like she was about to explode. With each brush of Willow against the leather crotch of her pants she thought she would cum.  
  
The sensation increased as she felt Willow cupping her right breast in her palm. The witch circled Faith's breast through her shirt making the nipple rise. Willow could feel her mouth water from wanting to lick the nipple. That thought just made her kiss Faith with an unrestrained passion. She rolled the bud between her fingers making Faith moan into her mouth. Their hips had picked up a rhythm pumping into each other bringing each woman closer to orgasm. Willow pinched down on Faith's nipple hard making the slayer gasp and said, "Faith, this is the really fun part. I want you to cum for me `cause I am about to cum for you."  
With that both girls moved even faster, kissed harder and brought each other over the edge without ever taking off a stitch of clothing. They moaned unintelligibly into each other's mouths as the waves of pleasure rushed through their bodies. Willow fell limply against the slayer out of breath. "Oh my God, Willow, I didn't know that anyone could do that. I mean we never even really touched. God, God, God. Can we do that again?"  
  
Willow kissed the tip of her nose and replied, "It's called desire Faith. I want you and not just for one night so you better be prepared. And yes we can do that anytime you want, but after this it only gets better." Willow then laid her head back on Faith's shoulder and they sat there holding each other until almost sunrise.  
TBC 


	9. Part 9

See disclaimers from section one  
  
Saving Faith  
  
Part 9  
  
As the sun came over the horizon two figures lay sleeping on a bench in the middle of the park. The heat from the morning rays tickled at the redhead's nose. She awoke to find herself nestled safely in Faith's arms as they lay side by side on the bench. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but she could vividly recall making Faith shudder as she came.  
  
Willow didn't want to move from her spot. She hadn't felt this cozy and protected since before Tara had left her the first time. Since Tara had died she just assumed that she would never get a second chance at love. Who ever gets to be that lucky, she thought. She could hear Faith lightly snoring behind her as Faith's breath tickled the back of her neck.  
  
At that moment she couldn't believe there could be any evil in the world. Not when she felt this wonderful, but she knew this daydream couldn't last. They both had jobs to do and reality would come calling soon enough. She felt the slayer's arms tighten just a bit around her torso and she decided that reality could wait awhile longer.  
  
As she was about to drift back into sleep, she saw the figure of a woman moving quickly toward the bench. With the sun in her eyes, she couldn't quite make out the woman's face but she seemed awfully familiar. As the woman came closer she realized that it was Buffy, with a very concerned look on her face.  
  
She pulled herself begrudgingly away from Faith. She hoped not to wake her companion by doing so, but she knew she needed to get to Buffy before she reached them. Something big must have happened for Buffy to be so frantic.  
  
As she stood from the bench Buffy had increased her gait and was headed right for them. Before Willow had a chance to move, Buffy reached the bench and sat down beside Faith's feet. She seemed lost in thought and didn't notice either of the women next to her.  
  
"Buffy, hey, what's up? Did something happen? Is Dawnie alright?" Willow couldn't speak fast enough. She had seen the look on Buffy's face before and it couldn't be anything good. "Buffy, talk to me, it's Willow, you can tell me anything!" Willow was practically screaming this at Buffy. She knelt down at Buffy's side facing the older slayer. She reached out to touch her just as Buffy's face contorted with tears. She began to sob uncontrollably and Willow felt herself begin crying just because Buffy was.  
  
"Buffy, please tell me what's wrong? Don't shut me out!" The witch couldn't understand why this was happening. She had just had one of the best nights of her life. Why did reality have to be so damn real all the time?  
  
Buffy began to mumble between sobs. At first Willow couldn't make out what was being said, as she listened harder it all became clear to her.  
  
"Why do they always leave?" Buffy's voice was pained. She had been through so much loss she didn't know if she could face much more. "First Angel, then Riley, next my Mom, then me. Oh, and the icing on the cake was Tara." Buffy's voice rose as she stood up. "Why?" She looked up toward the sky. She seemed to be taunting the heavens to give her an explanation. "Why? If there is a God, why, tell me that. Why does everything I love go away? Weren't the others enough?" She raised her hands above hear head, tears streaming down her face and said, "Did you have to take my best friend, too? And Faith, you brought her back here just to take her away again! If you are up there, I am so gonna kick your ass when we finally meet!"  
  
Oh, crap! Willow realized that this was all her fault. She and Faith had stayed out all night. No one had expected them to be gone this long. They must have all gone out looking for them once the sun came up. She never meant to worry anyone; she just wanted some alone time with Faith.  
  
Now her best friend was lamenting her death and raging against the world. And worst of all Willow forgot to turn off the spell from last night. Buffy couldn't see or hear anything that Willow had been saying. Murmuring the words underneath her breath she released the spell just in time to catch Buffy as she was collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Oh my God! Willow, Will, is that you? Are you a ghost or something? Why is the ghost of Faith asleep on a park bench?" Buffy's voice was getting higher and higher as she grew more hysterical.  
  
"No, Buffy, calm down. We are both very much alive. I am so sorry we worried you. I did a spell so no one could see or hear us." Willow's face grew more and more red as she kept talking.  
  
"Oh." Buffy's expression went from one of relief to just a little bit of anger. "So, you stayed out all night doing God only knows and kept us all worried sick!" Buffy finished with a huff. "And I have had Xander and the others out looking for you since sun up. I thought the First had gotten to the two of you. Willow, you can't just do this kind of stuff."  
  
Willow felt bad about causing Buffy any undue pain, but it also felt warm to her heart that her friends really were concerned about her and Faith's well being. She looked over at the bench wondering how Faith could sleep through all the commotion. She saw Faith slowly open one eye and look toward Buffy. She then focused on Willow giving her a small grin. She closed her eye and acted like she was still asleep. She knew when to keep her mouth shut around Buffy having learned the hard way.  
  
"Will, I could just smack you for doing this. I won't but I could." Buffy sat back down on the bench with a pout. She turned toward Faith noticing the girl was still asleep.  
  
"And as for you, miss slayer sleep through everything I know you are awake so you might as well open your eyes." And with that Buffy gave Faith's thigh a resounding smack. They younger slayer shot up from her prone position and leapt to her feet.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Faith couldn't believe Buffy had hit her for no reason.  
  
"Well, I can't hit Willow, so you get the brunt of it. Besides, you should no better than to keep her out all night."  
  
"You're right, B. We're really sorry, we just lost track of time and then kinda fell asleep." Faith looked at the ground because she didn't want Buffy to see her smiling at the memory of the night before.  
  
"Okay, you two, you're forgiven, now let's get home. We can make breakfast and you can tell me all about your date. Oh, and Faith, you might want to button and zip your pants. You might catch a chill."  
  
Willow and Faith both turned red as they followed behind the older slayer walking hand in hand.  
  
TBC 


End file.
